Upcoming productions
2007 ;April *''Its Hour Come Round'' by Margaret Wander Bonanno, the final eBook of the Star Trek 40th anniversary miniseries Mere Anarchy due to be released. ;30 April *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' slimpack DVD sets are to be released in Region 2 areas. ;May *Pocket TOS novel Epiphany by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz, Book 3 of the Star Trek: Vulcan's Soul trilogy, due to be released. *Pocket DS9 omnibus Twist of Faith due to be released. This will collect Avatar Books 1-2 by S.D. Perry, Abyss by David Weddle & Jeffrey Lang, and Demons of Air and Darkness and Horn and Ivory, both by Keith R.A. DeCandido *The Corps of Engineers eBook The Art of the Comeback by Glenn Greenberg due to be released. This is a sequel to Greenberg's 2004 eBook The Art of the Deal. ;13 May *Part two of the online fan film Star Trek: Of Gods and Men to be released. ;June *Star Trek: Vanguard novel Reap the Whirlwind by David Mack due to be released. *The Corps of Engineers eBook Signs from Heaven by Phaedra M. Weldon due to be released. ;17 June *The third and final part of the online fan film Star Trek: Of Gods and Men to be released. ;July *''The Buried Age'' by Christopher L. Bennett, part of The Lost Era range, due to be released. *Corps of Engineers print omnibus Grand Designs, collecting #29-36 of the eBook series, due to be released. *The Corps of Engineers eBook Ghost by Ilsa J. Bick due to be released. ;24 July :''Star Trek'': Fan Collective - Captain's Log DVD to be released in Region 1. ;August *Fan-submitted story anthology Strange New Worlds 10, edited by Dean Wesley Smith, with Paula M. Block, due to be released. *Pocket DS9 novel Fearful Symmetry by Leanna Morrow, due to be released. This novel also forms the last part of the Star Trek: Mirror Universe series. *The Corps of Engineers eBook Remembrance of Things Past Book 1 by Terri Osborne due to be released. This is a two-part crossover with Star Trek: The Next Generation, as part of the celebration of the 20th anniversary of TNG. ;September *Pocket TNG novel Resistance by J.M. Dillard due to be released. *Tokyopop's second volume of TOS-based Manga stories due to be released. *The Corps of Engineers eBook Remembrance of Things Past Book 2 by Terri Osborne due to be released. Part 2 of the TNG anniversary crossover. ;October *Pocket TNG short story collection The Sky's the Limit due to be released. *Pocket TNG novel Q&A by Keith R.A. DeCandido due to be released. *Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows debuts with Book 1: A Sea of Troubles by J. Steven York & Christina F. York. This miniseries will chronicle the first year of the Enterprise-E, leading up to First Contact. ;November *''Before Dishonor'' by Peter David due to be released. ;December *Star Trek: Titan novel Sword of Damocles by Geoffrey Thorne due to be released. ;Unknown *Corgi models of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] and the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] tentatively expected to be released. 2008 ;January *Pocket TOS novel Excelsior: Forged in Fire due to be released. ;February *''A Burning House, first book in the ''Star Trek: Klingon Empire series (an expansion of the IKS Gorkon series), due to be released. ;March *The third book in the Errand of Fury trilogy is due to be released. ;April * The first book in the Pocket DS9 mini-series ''Terok Nor'' is expected to be released - a prelude title. A duology will follow. ;December * Star Trek XI is tentatively set to be released. * Star Trek Online is aiming for release around the same time as the upcoming movie. ;Unknown * A Star Trek: The Lost Era novel - unnamed as of February 2007, focusing on Benjamin Sisko's life on the [[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa]] during the Tzenkethi War - is expected to be released. * The fourth book in the Vanguard series is to be released. * Pocket ENT novel Kobayashi Maru due to be released. In development *[[Untitled Star Trek animated series|Untitled Star Trek animated series]] 2007